There has been known an in-vehicle camera device that has a camera unit capable of imaging the front side of a vehicle body and a recording unit for recording pictures taken by the camera unit as electronic data, and is mounted in a vehicle so that the camera unit is secured to the front head portion of a cowling with which the vehicle-body front portion of the motorcycle is covered (see Patent Document 1, for example).
The camera unit is detachably mounted to the front head portion of the cowling, and it may be detached from the front head portion of the cowling to take pictures of a rider.